howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Song
The Death Song is a Mystery Class dragon that is featured in Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It is one of the most beautiful dragon species along with the Deadly Nadder . Description Death Song The Death Song is a rare and dangerous dragon that uses a melodic call to lure it's targets into the dense jungles of Melody Island. Only a few dragons can resist the melodic call. Death Songs are also shown to be extremely fast and strong. Slithersong The Slithersong is a species of the Death Song. It is smaller and flies faster than the Death Song. It can also lure dragons in with a melodic call but instead of trapping them in an amber - like substance, it paralysis their prey with a toxic mix just like the Flightmare Abilities Song The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure its prey to a remote island. The secret behind this amazing feat is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate. When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expand into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away. Firepower After striking its prey, the Death Song covers it in a yellow, amber substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is so strong, it is only penetrable by flame. Afterwords, the Death Song returns to finish its prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. Consuming Death Songs are able to consume medium size dragons under a few minutes, as shown when it supposedly devoured an entire Gronckle. Strength and Combat Considering their size, Death Songs have strong jaw muscles, as they have been shown to lift up medium sized dragons such as the Gronckle, which weighs over a few tons. It apparently can also disconnect the amber substance from the ground with its own jaw. They are also very powerful, as it was shown to be able to defeat a Thunderdrum easily by swinging its tail to the mountain and able to hold it down with no difficulties at all despite its heavy weight. Appearance Death Song The Death Song has a long, slender body. Its's wings resemble that of a Thunderdrum. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. It has spikes that run along it's back. ' Slithersong' While in Rise of Berk the Slithersong appears to have no differences from the Deathsong (other than its coloration), in School of Dragons the Slithersong has some clear distinct features. As it appeared in School of Dragons, the Slithersong has proportionally smaller wings and flaps them much faster. The pattern on the wings is also different from the Death Song, the lower jaw is wider, there are characteristic dark spots around the eye, and the main body is completely blue while the patterns and stripes are black. The legs are thinner and the spines on its back are bigger and thicker too. Also, in the game, this dragon's movement pattern is very different from the Death Song. Behavior Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them, including their own kind. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't adverse to eating any unwary human who strays to close to their nests. Your best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be effected by the echo of their own song. Unlike most dragons, the Death Song will abandon its young not long after hatching. Trivia * The Death Song is the seventh dragon to have "death" in its name, and the first dragon to have the word "death" at the beginning of the name. ** Other dragons that death in its name are Red Death, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, Sweet Death, and the dragons that are part of the novels are Green Death, Black Death and Purple Death. * This is the fourth dragon that appears to eat other dragons, the first being the Red Death, the second being the Scauldron, and the third being the Changewing. * In Rise of Berk this dragon is called the Slithersong. The dragon seems to be of a different color scheme than the Death Song, but Ludia has confirmed that they are the same species. In the game, Deathsong is, instead, the name of the male dragon living on Melody Island that Hiccup and the gang encountered. ** In School of Dragons the Slithersong appears to be a different species than the Death Song. ** With Rise of Berk saying the Death Song is an individual Slithersong, the official Dragonpedia saying the Death Song is the name of the species, and School of Dragons having the Death Song and the Slithersong separate it is unclear weather the Slithersong is just a variation of the Death Song, a second subspecies or its own separate closely related species. * This dragon's name was believed to be the Deathsong, but the name is actually split into two words. It is spelled this way in Rise of Berk, however. * The Death Song's amber can only be penetrated by flame. * This dragon was named by Tuffnut. Fishlegs wanted to call it the Songwing. ** This was an internal joke from the producers as the Death Song was originally called Songwing, but they later renamed the species. ** The Death Song is the second dragon named by Tuffnut. The first was the Screaming Death. Coincidentally enough, both species have the word "death" somewhere in their names. * The Death Song tends to aim at its victim's body, but spares the head. It is possible that the Death Song likes to eat its prey alive. *It seems very unlikely that a Death Song can eat a full grown Gronckle in minutes (although it only takes seconds). It is possible that it heard the gang talking to each other and came back before it could eat it. *Its jaws also seem incredibly strong, as it can carry a full grown dragon covered in its amber-like substance with no struggle. *The amber of the Death Song was described as "golden liquid" in School of Dragons. *In School of Dragons, the Death Song is considered an invasive species in Berk. *A legend of the Death Song's origins is told by the Vikings of Berk. It is called The Dragon Valkyrie. *In School of Dragons, it is revealed that the Death Song can eat eels without getting sick, like the Typhoomerang. * The Death Song is so far the only dragon that shoots Amber - like substance. Unless the Slithersong is actually a different species. Gallery Deathsong concept.png|Concept Art Deathsong teaser.png|The Death Song in the intro Deathsong head.png Death Song Gallery 11 wm.jpg Death Song Gallery 2.jpg death song roar.jpg Deathsong rtte.png Death Song Gallery 33 wm.jpg Deathsong scream.png Deathsong RTTE.png death songs.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E3_0310.jpg death song alerted.gif Deathsong -Imperfect Harmony.png death song roar gif.gif RttE - E3 Hold On!.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E3_0467.jpg Deathsong front view.png Image-0.png|The reaction with kerosene gel and the amber ignights a blue spark RttE; Trapped In Amber.jpg|Trapped in Amber Death Song HM.png|A Death Song in Hiccup's Map tumblr_npnmjsa5981qzmmzso1_1280.png|Promo Poster 1933273 10153634162220020 7088433714629983064 o.jpg Toothless and Death Song Promo.jpg Slithersong_-_FB.png|The 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Unbekannter_Gleitgesang_-_FB.png|Death Song in Rise of Berk (called Deathsong in game) Slithersong.png|Titan 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk deathsong-desc.jpg|The Death Song in School of Dragons 12592744_817406831697677_8739421950009861132_n.jpg|The 'Slithersong' in School of Dragons 11951944_760976407340720_1009810636594333583_n.jpg|Call of the Death Song Pack 12143167_778637295574631_7944575284482442226_n.jpg|Mystery/Amber Stable 1930664_840182412753452_2300580710026673763_n.jpg 10945775_850424895062537_5830652781255649586_n.jpg Death Song uses tale.png Death bring down.png Death Song follw Hiccup.png References Category:Mystery class Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strong dragons